


And Look At You Now

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	And Look At You Now

After a long time away from two of his favorite women, Spencer had barely made it through the door before falling into bed with Maeve and Y/N. He’d missed their touch, the smell of coconut coming off Maeve’s hair and the scent of lilac wafting from Y/N’s. Seeing their smiles and hearing their sighs kept him going and without them, he’d been struggling. Any time away from the women he loved was taxing.

That’s why he lived for moments like this. Moments where he could wake up first thing in the morning and see them curled up together at his side. For a while, he would always sit there and watch as their chests rose and fell - breaths synced. 

Content that he wouldn’t wake them, Spencer rose from the bed and pulled on a robe, strolling out to the kitchen to take advantage of the day off. First, pancakes needed to happen. It was a tradition on their weekends off together that he’d make breakfast and bring it to them in bed.

Before he gathered everything he needed, he set the coffee pot to make the biggest pot it could muster. All of them were coffee drinkers to the core. While the coffee percolated, he put the heat on the stove and started making the pancake mix. He always put something in it, but today he wasn’t sure what. They had blueberries, bananas, chocolate chips (always a necessity), peanut butter chips. Since three pancakes each were usually the norm, he went all out and make three blueberries, one for each, three banana and chocolate chip, one for each, and a “reese’s cup” pancake for each. 

Soon the apartment was filled with a mishmash of delicious smells that despite being different all seemed to work together. With plates in hand, he headed inside to find Maeve already awake and Y/N opening her eyes. “Pancakes?” Y/N asked.

“Of course.”

“It’s tradition,” Maeve laughed as Spencer sat on the bed and kissed her before bending down to kiss the top of Y/N’s head. “What kind?”

“I couldn’t decide, so there’s one blueberry, one banana and chocolate, and reese’s cup a piece,” he laughed. 

Y/N immediately popped up. “We have the best boyfriend ever,” she said. “Do I smell coffee?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t make coffee?” He responded. “Be right back.”

When he came back with hot mugs of god’s elixir for each of them, he found them sitting side by side and already digging in. Maeve was more of a delicate eater, while Y/N had a smear of chocolate chip at the corner of her lip. Bending down, he placed a mug on her side of the bed and wiped the chocolate away. “You’re a pig.”

“And you love me anyway,” she laughed.

That much was true. 

He set a mug aside for Maeve too and then took a seat at the foot of the bed. All of them ate in contented silence, happy to just be after being apart for so long. 

Once she ate, Y/N was a different person. it was almost comical. “Plates?” She asked. “I’ll do the dishes since you made breakfast.”

“What about me?” Maeve asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re beautiful and wonderful so I’ll give you a pass on dishes today,” Y/N replied, winking as she left the room. 

When she came back, Y/N jumped onto the bed, picked up her pillow and sent it crashing into Spencer’s face with a loud floof. Maeve reached behind her and grabbed her own pillow, doing the same as Spencer lunged for them both. Before they knew it, the entire room was filled with screeches and messy hair followed by fits of laughter. “Okay, that was fun,” Spencer exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ve had a pillow fight since…well, since ever.”

“Really?” Y/N asked. “I used to have them all the time at sleepovers before I became not cool and was never invited to anything anymore.”

“See that’s my issue,” Spencer laughed. “I was never invited to anything.”

Maeve leaned down to where Spencer was laying and kissed his nose. “And look at you now, surrounded by two intelligent, beautiful ladies on a daily basis.” She turned to the side to see Y/N blush; she wasn’t the kind to take compliments well, so she blushed anytime either of them mentioned how beautiful they found her. It was something she and Spencer had both loved about her. They found it adorable. “So what should we do with our day off?” Maeve asked.

Excitedly, Y/N ran outside, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her before running back inside. “Movies. Couch. Cuddles. Blankets. Yes?”

Spencer couldn’t help but smile at her joyful exuberance. “I’m up for it.”

“Same. Give me a minute,” Maeve said, rushing off to the bathroom. 

Minutes later, the three of them were wrapped in a king-size blanket and sitting on the couch, getting ready for a movie marathon with Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. “Why do you love these movies so much?” Y/N asked Spencer. “I mean I know I just love the feel of older movies, but you are particularly obsessed with these.”

Spencer pointed toward the screen as the main menu came up. On it, Astaire and Rogers were dancing effortlessly over chairs and tables. “Look at that skill. For a man who can’t dance to save his life, this is astounding.”

He was such a dork. One of the plethora of reasons they both loved him so much. 

As the movie began, Maeve and Y/N sank into Spencer’s warm embrace. There was nothing more perfect.


End file.
